Asecino En Serie
by Miyako Makino Ruki
Summary: un poco drack la muerte de los niños elegidos


_**Hola y pues este es un fic escrito por mi y mi prima Zoe lo hicimos en nuestro tiempos de ocio aburridas y sin nada que hacer espero que les guste ) **_

_**Nota una de las lecturas puede ser un poco fuerte -**_

_**Asesino en Serie **_

**Narrador - : **

**En la casa Tachikawa se encontraba: Una chica que salio del baño O se había acabado de bañar. **

Mimi: No hay nada mejor que un baño en un día tan agotador de compras o

**Cuando de repente se escucha un ruido cuando ella voltea y no ve a nadie- **

**En eso ella no le tomo tanta importancia y siguió con su labor de maquillaje **

**En eso se vuelve a escuchar otra cosa en ese si le espato cuando de repente…..**

Mimi: jure haber escuchado la puerta ¬.¬

**En eso ella bajo a ver si la puerta se había abierto cuando no vio nada ella regreso a su recamara y se empezó a preocupar mientras se ponía una bata para irse a dormir se acerca al tocador y se empieza a peinar -**

Mimi: me encantaron esos peines que me compre y no diga de los lindos maquillajes rosas

-.Hola mimi te compraste mas maquillaje, lastima que no los vas a poder estrenar

Mimi: pero que dices? O.o quieren eres? Donde estas? Dime ;o;

-. Mimi a que te suena "que te pasa lo que usas esta pasado" no recuerdas pues te refrescare tu memoria

Mimi: mmmmm o.o noooooooooooooooo eres tu pero que te pasa por que lo dices ;o; solo fue un tic de moda ;o; no te lo tomes a pecho

-. Pues ya que te encanta verte en el espejo permanecerás en el jajajaja

Mimi:ehhhhh o.o pero que te pasa no me agarres mi pelo

**Cuando de repente el espejo se lleno de sangre y la belleza de Mimi ya nunca más se podía volver a reflejar. Después de unas horas en un cuarto oscuro se encontraba una chica tirada en el piso ya muerta su cara toda destrozada y en su cuello solo tenia pedazos de cristal la policía entro y tomo fotos y empezaron la investigación.**

**Sora se entero de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Entonces hablo con Matt**

Sora (llorando ): Matt acaba de de morir Mimi 

Mat. (Sorprendido) : como paso

Sora (llorando) : no se pero voy a ir al funeral

Matt: ok yo te acompaño.

Ya en el Funeral

En el funeral todos sus amigos y parientes estaban consternados por la muerte de mimi XD

Miyako: ;o; Mimi por que te fuiste Amiga ;o; No me dejes amigis ;o;

Sora: Mimi te fuiste muy pronto te extrañaremos

Daivis: mm bueno una menos en el grupo no hay nada que perder o

Den: ¬¬ Daivis te pudes callar por favor mira a esta gente esta muy triste por la muerte de mimi y tu con tus bromas de mal gusto

Tai: no vez que se le debe de guardar respeto a la fresita

Daivis: u.u perdón perdón no me regañen ¬¬

Henrry: pobre de mimi no sabia que le deparaba este futuro

Ruki: es cierto pobre u.u

Kouji: pero ¿quien la habrá matado?

Kouchi: hermano mejor deja eso para otras personas nosotros no podemos hacer nada

Zoe: si ahora vengo le voy a dar el pésame a la mama de mimi ;O;

J.p: yo te acompaño Izumi-Chan

_**Días Después**_

**Mientras tanto en el departamento de policías **

Matzumottto: MALDITA SEA NO EMOS ENCONTRADO NADA DE ESE ASECINATO 

Lily: ya cálmate matzumotto pronto se va a resolver este caso ¬¬ tenemos que ser muy listos ¬¬ antes que ese sospechoso escape o vuelva hacer de la suyas u.u ¬¬

Matzumotto: si tienes razón mejor seguimos investigando

**Ya había pasado muchos días los niños elegidos todavía no podían olvidar a mimi y su terrible muerte pero su vida tenia que seguir como todas las demás personas **

**En eso un chico de anteojos se dirige ala biblioteca a típico a estudiar unas cosas de su famosa carrera de medicina **

Joe: ya es tarde ya mero cierran la biblioteca me tengo que apurar!

Señorita de la biblioteca: hola Joe se te hizo tarde para tu tarea

Joe: si aquí le entrego estos libros y horita me tengo que ir a estudiar porque si no nunca termino

Señorita de la biblioteca: ok Joe

**Mientras que Joe busca un libro de medicina **

Joe: donde esta, donde esta aquí esta bueno ahora a leerlo

Señorita de la biblioteca: Joe me haces un favor

Joe: si ok

Señorita de la biblioteca: horita regreso tengo que ir por un paque te que me dejaron en mi casa así que te encargo la biblioteca

Joe: a si no se preocupe

**Cuando la señorita se va, al poco rato entra un chico **

Joe: me tengo que apurar porque si no termino mi reporte me matan

-. Te dejaron un reporte Joe

Joe: o.o si y tu que haces aquí

-. Joe la biblioteca es libre para todas las personas sin discriminar ¬.¬

Joe: si ya lo se ¬¬

-. Bueno a grano con esto sabes quien mato a mimi

Joe: pues no no se

-. Pues fui yo y ahora te matare a ti a que te suena "No te puedo atender Zoe esta mas herida que tu" pues ahora no habrá ni cura ni nadie que te salve de esta muerte segura jajajaja

Joe: O.o estas loko ese dia Zoe estada mas herida que tu

-. Pero tu atendías alque se te pegara tu regalada gana y no te tienes que quejar porque tu muerte no va a doler muxo

En eso Joe se trata de escapar pero el chico lo agarra del brazo, y con un cuchillo corta su cuello se ve como la sangre escurría entre la ropa de Joe y escondió el cuerpo debajo de la mesa

-.adiós Joe pasa a mejor vida

**En eso entra la señorita bibliotecaria y se asusta cuando ve el cuerpo de Joe en el suelo semi escondido. **

**En el día del funeral **

Ruki: pobre de joe mm pero quien esta haciendo eso?

Henrry: porque estarán matando a nuestros amigos

Daivis: mm Primero Mimi y Ahora Joe si que mimi no se quiso ir sola al otro mundo jajajaja

Takuya: ¬¬ guarda un poco de prudencia no es nada gracioso que dos de nuestros amigos se ayan ido

Daivis: perdón de nuevo pero esto lo vi. En un libro de funerales ¬¬

Ken: no hagas tus tonterías acá Daivis ¬¬ es mejor guardar un poco de respeto hacia joe

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Es nestro primer capitulo espero que les guste )**

**Dejen muchos ****_Reviews_**


End file.
